Making the right choice
by Lovis
Summary: This is set after Ryder kisses Marley in episode 14, but can he convince her that she is supposed to be with him? Still trying to help Marley with her eating disorder How long can he keep what happened his past and what's going on at home a secret? and will she relies that the boy with the golden heart is hurting much more than he shoves people? I know I suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Making the right choice**

**A/N: Hello! It has been a while sins I last wrote, I hope you will like my new story! This is set after episode 14. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or the music **

Chapter one: 

Ryder's P.O.V:

I was standing at my locker looking at Marley as she laughed at something Jake was telling her. I looked away, I felt sick in my stomach every time I see them together and it makes me really want to punch that stupid smirk of Jakes face…But I can't do that for several reasons first, Jack is my best friend and second I kissed his girlfriend! I am so not a good friend but I couldn't help it, every time I see her I just want to kiss her. Besides they don't even fit together he should be with someone like Kitty. I looked up again just in time to see them kiss each other…ugghhh I mentally groaned and I looked away again.

"Why can't she see that she is supposed to be with me" I said quietly to myself, but apparently not quite enough

"Who is?" Kitty's voice said from behind me.

"No one" I said and closed my locker.

"Please, I saw you staring at little miss fat gene and third nipple over there and let me tell you that, that sad puppy look you have going one when you look at her, so not attractive" She said and made a toss with her blond ponytail "And by the way it is so not attractive"

"I don't know what you are taking about" I said and put my hands in my jeans pockets, not knowing if she just insulted me or not. Kitty gave me a look that said she didn't believe me.

"You can keep telling yourself that and you might fool yourself but you can't fool me" She said eying me up and down and then smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said and started to walk away and Kitty fallowed me and grabbed my arm to turn me around.

"Well you might not tell me but I am going to get it out of you sooner or later and do yourself a favor and get over that thing because she picked Jake is she was interested in you, you guys would be dating" She said with that she walked away pushing me in to the lockers as she passed and for being such a small girl she sure s strong. I heard the bell rang and I continued walking to History and took a seat in the front. While I was waiting for everyone to get here I started to think about what Kitty told me. Maybe she was right, maybe I just should try and get over Marley she is dating Jake and for the looks of it they are not gonna breakup anytime soon. I sight it is my own fault really…it was me that canceled the date with her because I had to study…if I just would have gone out with her instead it would be me that gets to hold her hand as we waked down the hallway, it would be me that gets to kiss her every time I want.

"Um…is this seat taking?" Someone interrupted my thoughts. I didn't have to look up and see who it is because I would recognize that voice everywhere. Marley. I looked at her and then around the room to realize that the only seat left was the one beside me.

"Yes…I mean No…I mean, what were you asking again?" I said and looked up at her. But she just smiled and sat down next to me.

"So…" I said

"So…" she mimicked and we both laughed

"Look Marley I am really sorry" I told her

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen" She said quickly, and I would lie if I said it didn't hurt when she said that.

"Yeah, sure…" I mumbled.

"I mean, it didn't mean anything right?" she said looking at me. Ouch that stung. "You were just confused and caught in the moment" She rambled on, and I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me, herself or both. "Look Ryder, I like Jake no it's more I love him and I don't want him to find out so can we keep this between us?" she asked looking at me with worried eyes when I didn't answer she grabbed my hand and when she realized what she was doing she let go of my hand "Please" she whispered.

"Of course, anything for you" I said, and tried to give a small smile

"Thanks" she whispered just as the teacher walked in to the room and we didn't get any more time to talk for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang to let us know that class was over Marley waited for me and walked together out from the class room.

"So are you going to sing something in Glee today?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Maybe I am thinking about it" I said and smiled down at her "You?"

"Yes me and Jake are doing a duet" She said before adding "Sorry, if this s to awkward maybe we should try to stay away from each other for a while.

"No!" I said a little bit too fast "I mean, it's cool, you picked Jake and I want you to be happy and if that means being with Jake I am okay with it" I told her and gave her a smile so she would know he was serious.

"Ryder I want you to know that I am sorry, you are one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you" I grabbed her and stopped her and turned her to face me

"Hey,hey,hey. You would never lose me okay. I like you way to much to stay away" I said and then I cleared my throat "Sorry…I just made it awkward again didn't I?" I asked and smiled and rubbed my neck.

"You such a goof, but that's one of the things I like that about you" she said with a big smile. When she said that it made me smile even bigger but just as I was about to say something Jake came up to us.

"Hey babe" he said and gave Marley a kiss on her cheek and me a fist bump "Sup man?" he asked.

"It's all good man, but I need to get my things so I'll see you guys later" I said and started to walk away, I could feel their eyes on my back and hearing Jakes voice say:

"What's up with him?"

I walked to my locker and changed to my English books I was just rounding the corner just to have Kitty coming up and walking beside me.

"Is jealousy by you like the new colon everyone is wearing or is it just you and Jake?" She snickered

"Has anyone told you that stalking people is a crime?" I shot back.

"Oh please you would be lucky if someone as hot as me was stalking you" She said

"Whatever" I said and rolled my eyes. Kitty stopped in front of me

"Look, I know you want brainless"

"I don't..." But she but me off by putting a hand up

"Spare me. Look I have a proposition for you that might help you" Kitty might be a bitch but I have to admit that her plans almost always works.

"I'm listening"

"You want Marley to admit that she likes you right?"

"More than anything" I admitted. She smiled at me before she spoke.

"Good Romeo here is the plan…"

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter, feel free to give me ideas of thing you want to happen. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making the right choice **

**A/N: Hi! Glad you liked the first chapter! :) Here is a new chapter and I hope you will like it, please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter two:

Ryder was sitting in Glee cub behind Marley and Jake. They were being all disgustingly in love. Luckily for him he was not the only one feeling that way, because right when they were about to start making out Kitty entered the room and she stopped to look at them with disgust.

"Gag" She said "that was so not the first thing I wanted to see and trust me no one wants to. Not even a 40 year old pervert that are searching for porn on the internet to make himself feel happy would want to see that" Everyone except Marley and Jake laughed at this and feeling satisfied with her comment she then walked and sat beside Beiber hair.

"Oh come on guys! We are not that bad" Jake said defenselessly and crossed his arms and he could here Kitty snorted "You got a problem Blondie?" He snapped clearly annoyed and Kitty just smirked at him.

"Please if I had a problem with you, you would know it. Trust me on that" She comments back and went back on concentrating on her nails and Jake just decided to trop the subject.

The other Gleeks had been watching the conversation the whole time and if they had to admit they kind of feared and respected the scary blond cheerleader at the same time.

"Okay class this week I have and assignment for you guys that I want you to perform next Wednesday, and the winners gets to perform a duet at Regionals. But before I hand it out is there anyone that would like to perform something?" Mr. Schuester asked as he walked in to the room with Finn behind him.

Jake put his and up and spoke "Me and Marley has been working on something"

"Great, Marley, Jake take the floor" Mr. Schuester said proud of how his students puts so much efforts in this class. He sat down in the empty chair beside Sam.

Marley and Jake made their way to floor and Jake made a sign for Brad to start playing.

**Jake**, _Marley_, Both

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

(Marley turned to Jake and he began to sing to her)

**Now you've been talking in your sleep**, _oh, oh_

**Things you never say to me**, _oh, oh_

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love **

(Jake took her hand as they looked at each other while they sang)

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

(_Oh, we had everything_)

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

(_Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams_, **oh, oh**

_You used to lie so close to me, __**oh, oh**_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

_We'll come clean_

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

When the song was finished Jake and Marley hugged and gave each other a quick kiss and everyone was cheering and clapping, except from Kitty that pretended she was gaging and Marley tried to give Ryder apoliazing smile but he didn't look at her.

"Damn honey that was wonderful, bravo, just bravo" Unique said and clapped her hands at the same time.

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and spoke "I agree. That was awesome guys! See everyone that's the spirit I am looking for!" Marley and Jake smiled happily before returning to their seats.

"Mr. S me and Ryder has a song we would like to perform as well" Kitty piped up and Marley looked at them confused

_When did Ryder start to hang out with Kitty,_ She thought.

"We do?" Ryder said and Kitty kicked him on his shin "I mean we do" then he whispered to Kitty "What the hell are you doing? We don't have a song!"

"Relax your Retard, Just fallow my lead" She replied and then walked up to stand in front of the others with Ryder fallowing right behind her.

**Ryder**, _Kitty, _Both 

(Pretend that Kitty and Jake never sung this song together when they auditioned for Grease also they are doing the same dance as they did)

**Ah **

Aaah

**Hey baby won't you look my way**

**I can be your new addiction**

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**You could be my new prescription**

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itchin'_

Oh my my dear

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks 

**too much**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when i kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live

To see the day

When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!

**Yeah, yeah**

_Oh, woah_

Oooh

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're giving me is friction**

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper (Everybody talks, everybody talks)

And that was when I kissed her (Everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks

Everybody talks...back

Uh!

Everybody sat quiet at first not knowing what to say, Ryder looked at Marley that was sitting with her arms crossed and with an excretion on her face he couldn't read. The silence was broken by Sam when he spoke up:

"Damn guys that was awesome!" And Artie was nodding in agreement before he added

"Yep you killed it"

"Who did they kill?" Brittany asked confused and Kitty rolled her eyes

"No one Barbie it is just an expression"

"Oh, good" She said reviled with a hand to her chest "I got nervous there, I never thought Ryder would Kill anyone anyway"

"What about me?" Kitty asked now facing Brittany.

"You know you are really scary and sometimes it feels like you are going to make me fall and hit something" Brittany explained.

"Come on I did it one time and to my defense she was in my way" Kitty said like it was no big deal and the other Gleeks stared at her and some of them moved away from her.

"Meaooww… Kitty has some claws" Sam said and put his and up for a high-five but Artie just shook his head not wanting to mess with Kitty. To this Kitty turned to face the blond Jock with randomly big lips.

"Say that again pucker lips and I'll make sure you won't be able to use them anytime soon" She snapped and Sam lowered his arm and looked at the wall.

"Okay settles down everyone…Back to the song and I am with the others that were amazing you guys! I am defiantly considering this for regionals" Mr. Schuester Said.

"Thanks" Ryder smiled before him and Kitty mad their way back to their seats.

"Great work on that song dude" Jake said and turned to Ryder and lifted his hand as a high-five. He had no idea that he was so good singer or dancer for that record.

"Thanks man" Ryder replied and excepted the high-five" and you to" He added

"Thanks bro, by the way you wanna come over to my place today and play some Halo?" Jake asked.

It was the last thing Ryder wanted to do was to hang out with Jake. Just the feeling knowing that he betrayed their friendship is hard enough. He tried to think about some way to get out of it but he couldn't. He had football only on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Eventually he just shrugged and said" Sure man sounds cool"

"Awesome, the other guys is coming to" Jake said before turning back and facing Mr. Schuester

Okay attention please Mr Schuester said and everyone turned to face him and Finn "Sins, we just celebrated Valentine's day I would like to continue with emotion this week. You guys are going to be in a group of two and I and you guys to perform a song together that means something to both of you" He could hear the class gran at that

"No listen up guys" Finn spoke up "Mr. Schue is right, it is important to work with songs that have a meaning. It doesn't have to be something romantic jut something that speaks to you"

"Okay guys here are the groups" Mr. Schuester read from his paper

"Sugar and Artie" Sugar gave Artie a smile and a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"Joe and Jake" They nodded to each other

"Unique and Tina" The girls smiled to etch other fallowed my Unique saying: "We are so going to crush them Girl"

"Sam and Blaine" They high-fived

"Kitty and Brittany" Brittany smiled happily and Kitty just rolled her eyes, of course she was going to get stuck with the dumb blond, that has weird videos on internet with her fat cat.

And last "Marley and Ryder" At this Marley gulped and squeezed Jakes hand tighter then usually, meanwhile Ryder just shrugged like it was no big deal but inside his heart was pounding.

"Jeez calm down before you explode or something" Kitty said and Ryder just shot her a glare.

"The rest of the class I want you guys to go out and find a song that speaks for both of you, and next time we see each other I want to know how far you have gotten with the song and if you need help or have any questions just asked me or Finn. Good luck guys" Mr. Schuester said and with that he and Finn walked out from the room.

Everybody stood up to go to their groups Kitty grabbed her bag pack and looked at Ryder and said "Later, retard" and with that Kitty and Brittany walked out together. Ryder just shook his head, typical Kitty to come up with a bitchy way to say goodbye. He could hear Brittany talk as the two cheerleaders walked out together.

"I think we should sing about cats" Brittany said happily and Ryder could just feel Kitty groaning and rolling her eyes to this.

"I think we should sing about cats"

Ryder sighted, man what was he going to do now? He saw Marley and Jake talking and smiling before Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek and fallowed Joe out to the hallway. He took a deep breath before he walked up to her

"Hey…" he spoke

"Hey Ryder, great job on the song I didn't know you and Kitty were so close" She said and smiled but it looked a bit stiff.

"Yeah…she's nice"

Marley lifted an eyebrow "Really?" she asked

"Well, when she is not threating me, making fun of me or calling me things…she can be pretty cool" He said and smiled but the smile quickly dropped and he asked "Marley is this going to be weird for you, I mean after the kiss and everything, if it will just tell me okay?"

"Please can we just not talk about the kiss?" she asked and he nodded "And to answer your other question. No it's fine I want us to be friends okay" She said and gave him a hug and froze

"It's weird now isn't it?" Ryder asked.

"Yup a little" she answered and they let go from each other and she reached out her hand "Shake on it instead, friends?" She asked.

Ryder took her hand and shook it before he said "Friends" and together they also walked out from the Choir room, but little did they know that Kitty had come back to get her phone that she forgot. She smirked while a plan was forming in her head as she watches Marley and Ryder walk out together.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what did you think? I am not that happy with this chapter…Sometimes I just get stuck and don't know what to write but I hope you like it anyway. And let me know of it is something you would like to happen I am open for suggestions.**

**Songs:**

**Just give me a reason-P!nk**

**Everybody Talks-Neon Trees**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making the right choice**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far they make my day! :) I am also glad that you like the story, anyway here is a new chapter, R&R, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter three:

Ryder took a deep breath before he knocked on Jake's door. He and Marley had been trying to find the right song that would fit them both but so far no luck. The whole thing was still awkward for him. It is hard to try not to think about the person you are in love with when you are working with that person. Ryder was brought back from his thoughts when heard footsteps coming from inside and soon Jake opened the door.

"Hey man, common in the rest of the guys are in the living room" He said and Ryder fallowed him closing the door behind him. Ryder had been in Jakes house many times before, but after Jake got together with Marley, Ryder distant himself from his house after walking in on them making out one time. Sam, Joe and Blain was sitting on the couch and Arties wheelchair was beside them, Jake was sitting on the floor and Ryder took the empty chair beside Artie. He was wondering what Blaine was doing there, sure he was one of the guys but he didn't think videogames was his thing.

"Hey Ry,Ry,Ryyyy" Artie said drawing out on the last "R" Ryder looked at him weird before turning to the others asking:

"What the hell is up with him?" Ryder mentioned to the boy in the wheelchair that was clutching the videogame remote like it was a lifesaver. Jake just shrugged and took a hand full of chips before turning back to the game and yelling something with his mouth full. Ryder turned and looked at the others and saw that Joe and Sam was literary jumping on the couch making Blaine bounds up and down while he was reading a magazine

"They had some energy drinks before you came" Blaine said without looking up from his magazine.

"Okay…So how are the duets going?" Ryder asked just to start a conversation. Before Blaine could respond Sam cut it.

"We are so gonna win this!" Sam turned to look at Ryder just at the same time someone shot his head of "Shit!...okay I'm out, Ryder it's your turn" He said and handed him the remote witch he took and they started the game again.

"So you have picked the song and everything?" Ryder asked still looking at the screen.

"Yeah haven't you?" Blaine asked confused he for sure thought that Ryder and Marley in the same team they would have the song and everything picked out.

Ryder frowned and said "Nah…not yet"

"Why not Man?" Sam asked taking another sip of his energy drink.

Ryder shrugged really doesn't want to explain the situation, plus hanging out with Jake or Marley just reminds him of how he screwed up. "Just…haven't found anything that we want to sing about yet" he finally come up with.

"That sucks man, but hey I am sure you and Marley will find something soon. She is good at that" Jake said and turned to Ryder. They had paused the game now because Joe had to go to the bathroom and Sam got up to run some laps around the house pushing Artie at the same time trying to get the energy out and Blaine…well Blaine was probably somewhere talking in his phone with Kurt. But Ryder didn't look at him he was just staring at the screen. Jake frowned wondering what was up with him. Ryder barley said a word to him or looked at him for that matter and that's not like him.

"Dude are you all right?" Jake asked, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Yep, I'm fine" Ryder answered.

"If you say so" Jake said and shrugged and then decided to drop it "oh and by the way great job on the song you and Kitty sang today"

"Thanks"

"So are you going to tell me?" Jake asked smirking.

"Tell you what?" Ryder asked confused not knowing were Jake was heading with this.

"If you and Kitty are hooking up" Joe said from the doorframe coming out just heard the end of the conversation. Before he could answer Sam and Artie busted through the door.

"What are we talking about?" Sam asked still breathing heavily from all the running and pushing Artie.

"Weather if Ryder and Kitty are dating or not" Jake said with a smirk.

"Oh my man, I wouldn't want to be you, that girl scares me" Sam said still a bit freighted from Kitty's threat earlier today.

"But she sure is hot" Artie said and Joe was nodding and added.

"Yep but mean, she keeps calling me Avatar. Sometimes I am wondering if she even knows my real name" Joe said tossing his dreadlocks over his shoulders.

"Hey she isn't that bad, she can be pretty nice" Jake said remembering the brief time they dated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ryder said and stood up "You seriously think I am dating Kitty?!" he asked looking at the boys that was standing in the living room and them all nodded adding things like yeah and sort of.

"Well we aren't we are just friends" Ryder defended himself

"You sure, you can tell us you know" Jake said and put a hand on his friends shoulder. Bad move.

"Yes I'm sure can you stop asking me all the damn time! I'm fine oaky just get it through your thick scull!" Ryder snapped and pushed Jakes hand of him and pushed past Sam and Artie and then stormed out of the house. Ignoring the calls that they're sorry, that he is overreacting and for him to come back, but Ryder jut ignored them and jumped in to his car and drove off.

The guys just looked at each other and shrugged not knowing what they had done to piss him off. They all turned when they hear Blaine's voice.

"I am back so what did I miss?" He stopped when he saw the four boys standing at the door "Where's Ryder?" He asked not seeing the tall teen with the amazing hair he had to admit.

Jake closed the door and said: "Dunno man, he just stormed off" They went back to playing the game. But Jake was sure of one thing he was going to find out why his best friend was acting so weird.

* * *

The next day:

Kitty was walking down the hallway looking for her first target of the day when she spotted Marley standing at her locker.

"Bingo" she said to herself before walking up to Marley slapping her locker door shut in the process.

"Hey!" Marley snapped when she almost got her fingers stuck in the locker door. When she saw it was Kitty she mentally ground, of course it would be Kitty.

"Ops" Kitty said with and evil smirk on her face.

Marley took a deep breath before she spoke "What do you want Kitty?"

"Well you see honey booboo, you and I are going to have a little girl talk" Kitty told her till smirking. Marley looked at her confused before she said:

"About what…?" not knowing were Kitty was heading with this.

"Maybe the fact that you little miss look at me, made out with your boyfriends best friend and I thought I was the evil bitch around here" Marley's eyes winded in panic when she heart what Kitty said and looked around to make sure that no one heard them.

"Scchhhh" Marley hushed Kitty not wanting anyone to hear their conversation "Can we talk somewhere more private. Please" Marley begged Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fallow me fatty" She said and turned on her heel. Marley tried not to take it to heart what Kitty said to her, she knew she wasn't big. She grabbed her bag and then fallowed Kitty in to the girl's bathroom. When we got in there were a few girls standing in front of the mirror putting on some extra makeup before class. They all looked at us when they saw us come in.

"Bit it nerds" Kitty said and gestured with her head for them to go out. Not wanting to get anymore insults from Kitty the girls grabbed their stuff and hurried out from the bathroom.

"I'm waiting" Kitty said when Marley still hadn't said anything. Marley shook her head and said:

"Right, well…hum..." Marley started not knowing how to explain.

"Just get to the pint" Kitty snapped.

"Kitty please you can't tell anyone about the kiss" Marley begged "It was a mistake, and first we didn't make out Ryder kissed me it was just one kiss but…" Marley stopped to take a deep breath before she continued "But I let him, so please, please Kitty you can't tell anyone" Marley said looking desperate than ever.

"Don't worry honey your secret is safe with me" Kitty said and leaned in to hug Marley that she awkwardly replied.

"Thanks Kitty you don't know how much it means for me" Marley said as they let go of each other.

"Oh trust me I do, and that's why you need to do something for me" Kitty said smirking.

Marley sighed she should have known that something like this was going to happen, she mean it's Kitty "Fine what do you want?" Marley asked

"I don't know yet but I will figuring something out" She said and turned on her heel to walk out but before she opened the door she looked over her shoulder and added "Remember I own you now" and with that Kitty walked out leaving a stunned Marley behind.

* * *

It was right before Ryder's football practice that Jake finally got a chance to talk to him when he caught him outside the boys looker room. He had tried earlier but he just kept mumbling something and then walked away.

"Ryder you got a sec?" Jake asked

"Actually…" Ryder started but Jake cut him off

"Great it will just take a sec"

"Fine, what is it?" Ryder asked not being in the mood to talk to Jake or anyone for that matter.

"I just want to know what's up with you lately. You are acting really weird lately"

"I dunno man, just got a lot on my mind"

"Like what?" Jake asked

"None of your damn business!" Ryder snapped and glare at his best friend.

"Whoa! Dude calm down" Jake said holding his hand up. Ryder ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry. I just…I just have a lot going on…with the dyslexia, school, Glee club, football and things at home with my dad" Ryder said exhausted. When he thought about it Maybe he was just really tired and kissing Marley maybe was just and impulse he was confused from all the lack of sleep. But in reality Ryder knew that wasn't the case.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hey if you wanna talk about it I'm here" Jake offered "And I am sorry about the whole Kitty thing yesterday we were just messing with you"

"It's cool I was probably just overreacting anyway" Ryder said and shrugged.

"So were cool?" Jake asked just to make sure

"Yep, were cool" Ryder replied.

"Awesome!" Jake said smiling then he looked at his watch "Crap, Okay I have to go and meet Marley and I am already late but I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" Ryder replied as he watch Jake jog down the hallway, then he took a deep breath and walked in to the boys looker room.

* * *

**Sooo this was chapter three, what did you think? I know the conversation between Jake and Ryder wasn't that good, but I just had to but something between them there.**

**If there is something you would like to happen let me know I am open for any suggestions.**

**What do you want Kitty to tell Marley she has to do? **

**What songs should the groups perform? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Making the right choice**

**A/N: Here is a brand new chapter and I hope you will like it! R&R place!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter four: 

Ryder had just pulled up to this driveway he waited a little bit before he got out of the car and made his way to the front door., he could hear his parent's arguing inside and before he opened the door he took a deep breath and entered the house. His parents didn't hear him when he came in. Not that it is any surprise. He could probably be gone for a week without them noticing him. He walked up the stairs to make his way to his room but instead of going in to his room he stopped in front of the door across from his. It had a big singe on it much like to the one at his door that said "keep out" but on this door it also said "Jayden" on it. Ryder hasn't been in his room sins the accident. It is almost one year ago now. He was just about to open the door when he heard an aloud crash from downstairs, probably his mom thronging something on the ground in anger. He sighed and walked in to his own room instead. While in his room Ryder took out his iPod then he laid down on his bed. He didn't want to think about the accident that he gets remained of everyday he steps inside this house. There was a loud scream from downstairs fallowed by a door slamming shut. Ryder rust turned up the volume trying to keep out any other sound. He angrily whipped away the tears he hasn't noticed was fallowing down his cheeks. If Jayden was still here and saw him now he would probably laugh and call him a pussy for crying. He blames himself every day for that stupid accident that took his brother's life. If he hadn't made Jayden take him to that stupid concert he would still be here. Angry Ryder yanked his earphones out of his ears and through the iPod in the wall the hardest he could and it broke in several pieces. He kept throwing everything he had close to him and watched as his things got destroyed or just fallowing to the ground with a loud thud. He didn't know how long he had been doing this. He was breathing heavily, he took some deep breath to calm himself down before he walked over his trashed room and headed downstairs to see if dinner was ready.

When he got downstairs he saw peace's of a broken vase on the floor and other on recognize belongings. He couldn't see his parents though.

"Hey ma, dad where are you?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen. He saw his mom sitting at the table with a vodka bottle in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked when he saw the tears on her cheek, she quickly whipped them away before she looked up at him but she didn't have any spark in her eyes it was just a blank stare, the same stare he have gotten sins Jayden died.

"Your dad is out for the moment so I didn't bother making any food. There are leftovers in the fridge. Knock yourself out" She said ignoring is question and with that said she stood up from her chair and grabbed the vodka bottle and walked passed her son without looking at him.

Ryder could feel the tears burning in his eyes threatening to come out but he refused to cry when it was risk that someone could see him. Ryder took some calming breaths before he opened the fridge and took out the pizza from yesterday…or if it was two days ago he couldn't really remember and put it on a plate and put it in the microwave and when it was done he sat down at the empty kitchen table. Like most of the night he was eating alone and he was fine with it…or maybe just used to it. He knows that his parents blame him for the accident. They didn't use to fight like this before and with before he meant when Jayden was still alive at that time they were a happy and normal family now…well now they are just broken.

When he was done he put the plate in the dishwasher and then he walked up to his room again. Not having the energy to clean up the mess he just walked over it. He should study but he can't read the shit that's in it anyway so instead he sat down at his desk with his computer trying to make the time go fast so he could go to bed and go to school. He knows who wants to go to school? Well for him it is kind of an escape. In school no one knew about the trouble he has at home, or that he had a brother and it's not like he isn't going to tell his friends about him he are…just not yet. He looked at the clock 8:30 it said, he might as well go to bed now and try to catch up from the sleep he missed yesterday. He was hoping his parents wouldn't fight anymore tonight; he doesn't want them to wake up the neighbors again. In the begging they came by the house almost four times a week but when it didn't help they just stopped caring and decided just to ignore it instead. Ryder stripped down to his underwear and put on a pair of sweatpants and walked in to the bathroom to brush his teeth then he quietly walked in to his room again and when he lay under the covers he was asleep instantly.

* * *

Ryder woke up the next day by his alarm going up, he groaned he was still tired he had only slept a couple of hours and frankly he was feeling a bit sick too. The alarm went off again and he turned it off deciding to stay home. His dad had come home right after midnight and the screaming after that it didn't stop anthill five. His parent had probably not slept anything they just showered and changed cloths and went back to work. He know it was bad to skip school but today he just couldn't deal facing anyone he put the pillow over his head and soon he was back to sleep.

Ryder sat up in his bead when his phone started to ring, he looked at the screen and that it was Jake, not wanting to talk he just let it go to voice mail. He looked at the clock and it said 12:30, man he really needed that sleep. Not bother to look at the massages he gotten, he got up from his bed and walked directly in to the shower, when he was done he put on a pair on sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbed his phone and went downstairs to grab something to eat. He took down a bow and grabbed a spoon before taking out the milk and the cereal. He saw that he had 5 missed calls and 8 massages. Two of the massages was from Jake, One was from Sam, one from Artie and one from Marley. Okay he was glad that he has missed the last one. Okay now the massages he thought.

**{Sam} Hey, where are you man? I didn't see you in English **

**{Artie} You sick bro? Sam said you weren't in English**

**{Jake} Why aren't you answering my calls? You okay?**

**{Jake} Hellooo? You mad or something?**

**{Kitty} Usually I wouldn't text you but I am tired of everyone babbling about where your sorry ass is and if I have to hear one more person asking me if I heard from you I might hurt that person and it will be all your fault! **

Ryder rolled his eyes of course Kitty's text would come with a threat. The next text he stopped before he read, it was from Marley. Calm down she is probably just wondering where you are like everyone else he thought and pressed the button to open the text.

**{Marley} Hey Ryder are you okay? I got worried when I didn't see you in class, I mean you are usually one of the first persons there to some in, I thought you might be late so I saved you a seat but you never showed up…okay I am rambling now. Anyway just wanted to see if everything was all right, call me later okay? Or text me that's fine too. Hope you feel better"**

The text made him smile and he opened the other text that also was from Marley.

**{Marley} Hi again, you aren't coming here because of me right? Because you don't want to see me with Jake? If that's the case I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you Ryder. I like you okay believe that okay, you are one of my best friends" **

The last text made him both a bit down and smile at the same time

**{Jake} Okay, so I guess you are just ignoring everyone, so if you are sick hope you get better and if it is something else, do what you gotta do and I might see ya tomorrow.**

He quickly sends a text to Jake that read:

"**I'm fine and I will see you tomorrow, let the others know"**

After that he turned off his phone. He didn't want to get any more calls or text that would distract him he just wanted to be left alone for the day.

After eating up his breakfast he started to pick up the mess in the living room, he was just about to pick up a chair that was lying on the floor when he stepped in something sharp "Shit!" He cursed for himself, he jumped on one foot in to the bathroom so he could get a better view of it. He looked at his foot and saw a piece of glass stuck in it and it had gotten all bloody after the deep cut it made.

He took a deep breath before he told himself "Okay, Ryder you can do this. It is just a little bit of glass it's like ripping of a bandage" He took one more deep breath and said "Okay, here we go, one…two…three!" and he ripped out the glass fallowed by a whole line of curse words "Holy shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, mother of…" After he got that out he cleaned the wound and decided he didn't need to get stiches to he just put some bandage around his foot but when he tried to stand on it though it didn't go so well though. He jumped on one leg practically the whole time when he cleaned up the living room, he still don't know why he decided to clean up. Maybe it was that when it looked nice he didn't think as much at the fights and the broken family they really are. He could just pretend that they are a normal and happy and normal family. When he we done he made his way upstairs and he stopped in front of Jayden's door, just like he did yesterday and almost every day sins the accident. But this day would be different today he would have the courage to walk in. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood in the doorframe for a moment taking in the room, the unmade bed, the cloths that still are lying on the floor, his desk with his computer and stereo on it, the dark blue walls with poster off bands and different sport teams. Ryder walked in to the room and sat down on the bed picking up the basketball that are laying by the bed. While he played football his brother played basketball and both played baseball for a while in the same team but Ryder quit he couldn't bare to go back when his brother wouldn't be there playing with him, because they started playing baseball so they would have something to do together, but with school and other activities they didn't have so much time except when they played baseball and now…well now he didn't see the point anymore. Dropping the ball to the floor he walked up to his desk looking at the picture he had there it was a picture of him and Jayden with their armed around each other's shoulders smiling to the camera holding up an enormous fish. He was 7 at that picture and Jayden was 9, you could think he would be embarrassed by having this picture out but he wasn't and that was one of the many great things about Jayden. That he just didn't care what people thought about him. Putting the picture back he continued to look through his things, he didn't know how long he had been standing there in Jayden's room but suddenly he was brought back to reality by the last person he expected to see in his house. Marley.

"Ryder, are you okay" She asked with a worried expression on her face. Ryder dropped the book he was holding and glared at the girl he was secretly in love with standing in his brother's room.

"What are you doing here?!" He snapped pushing her out of the room as he made his way out the room and closing the door behind him.

Marley looked at him with big eyes. Ryder never snapped at him. Never. "I-I was j-just coming by to see if you wanted to practice for the song…I mean we need to find a song so we can start to rehears" She manage to get out looking at the floor.

"And you couldn't have called?" he asked still glaring at her.

"Your phone weren't on so I decided just to come by" She said barely a whisper. Ryder groaned he had totally forgotten about that.

"Look Marley now is not a good time" he said in a normal tone and he walked passed her in to his room to put some socks on and Marley fallowed him.

"Oh…okay…Wait weren't you standing in your room? And oh my god what happened to your foot?!" Marley said trying to grab his leg but he pulled it away from her. He just shrugged.

"I just cut myself on a piece of glass before no biggie" he answered bitterly but ignored the first question.

"Oh…" Marley opened her mouth to say something but was cut out when they both heard the door flying opened and to persons walking in screaming at each other. Marley looked at Ryder and saw that his face had started to pail.

"Marley I think you should go" He said with a low voice not looking at her. Downstairs his parent's kept screaming at each other. She had never been in his house before just drown passed it. She looked at her fired with a worried look all she wanted to do was to hug him or something.

"You sure? We could always go to my place or something?" She offered.

"I'm sure" he said "But we I promise that we will meet tomorrow and I will look at some songs tonight and you can do that as well and then we will pick something out okay?" He offered finally looking at her.

"Okay, that sounds good. At my place?" Marley asked smiling.

"Yep sounds good" when they heard a long crash from downstairs Ryder stood up from his bed "I'll walk you to the door" he quickly said hurrying to get her out. Before he closed the door he said "Please don't tell anyone about my parents arguing…they are just going through a thing" he said looking down at the floor.

"I promise, hey Ryder you can trust me okay?" She said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks" He whispered and for the first time he let someone see him broken and it broke Marley's hears seeing him like this.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered.

"Okay, by Marley"

"By Ryder" She said and leaned up to kiss his cheek before walking down the driveway and into her car and driving off. When she was out of sight Ryder touched the spot when she had kissed and smiled before he closed the door. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So now you know what's going on in Ryder's house. Next time Ryder and Marley need to decide a song I was thinking about "Everybody hurts" the one that Ryder sings. But if you have a better suggestion let me know.**

**And when should he tell Marley about his brother? Should he tell just her or everyone at the same time?**


End file.
